Silvermist's Story
by Queen of Fighters
Summary: I was named after a dead lover, had a mother who played favorites and felled in love with a tom from another clan. My name is Silvermist and this is my story...
1. Chapter 1

Today is so nice-Snakekit! Oh, I was just commenting on the weather…what are you doing? Nothing, well why don't you go the elder's den to hear some stories or go play with your littermates. Well, Purdy's old so he's seen more than you and I bet that he doesn't tell the same old stories all day and don't say that your littermates don't like you! How so? You may be the runt of the litter but that means nothing…I'll have a talk with them or Morningbreeze later on in the day but anyway how are you besides your littermates? My day is good thank you for asking.

What? Speak up little one I don't bite nor hear you when you whisper like a mouse! You want to know what I was like when I was younger. I thought I was still young! Well I use to get into trouble a lot with Riverspots all the time due to the fact he would drag me down with him, one time when we became newly made warriors he wanted to go and explore ShadowClan territory-did I say no? At first I said no because we had to sit vigil but he begged me and pleaded so I gave in…at the next Gathering Blackstar announced that ThunderClan better stay off their borders due to the fact that we ran all over the territory. I guess you could say that Bramblestar was glaring at me the minute those words left the ShadowClan leaders mouth and right when we reached camp I confused to Firestar, the previous leader of ThunderClan, and that earned us apprentice duty for two whole moons.

Yes, we were a laughing stock among are friends and clan mates. Gingertail of ShadowClan thought it was a gift from StarClan when I told him. Who is Gingertail? Well, you'll find out when you become a 'paw' and I'll show him to you. I've known him for a long time. We didn't get along at first but when we kept meeting each other at the Gatherings we began to realize we had so many things in common and I saved his life from a fox one time. I was scared but I had to help him even if he was in another clan.

I'm sure you'll be a great warrior one day and maybe you'll even lead this clan if you try hard enough! I suppose I wanted to be leader when I was akit-wha made me change my mind? Things I'd rather not talk about. Well if you want to do something then go play! You want to hear a story? I'm sure Dogpelt has a few and he could tell you how he almost lost his tail or maybe Dovewing would love to tell you one-you want on from me? No, no, no! Why? I'm not a good story teller! I told stories when I was a 'paw' and I'm sure I can't beat Dogpelt or Duskmoon's stories. Yes, they are siblings-oh one time if I recall the both of they wanted to eat fish! Yuck! How did I know? I had to track their fluffy butts down before they could cause any trouble! Yes, I did catch them both and dragged them back to camp.

You want to hear the time when Riverspots wanted to learn how to swim! Or the time when Duskmoon climbed to the highest branch?

No? I told you Snakekit I'm not good at telling stories! I guess I just did tell you a short story…alright what do you want me to tell you? My kit hood to warrior hood? Okay sit down and go and grab a mouse or two because you might get hungry while I'm talking. No? Your lost then but if you do get hungry then tell me and I'll stop.

When I was born my father named me Silverkit, I know my name isn't important but the reason he named me that is because I reminded him of a dead cat. Her name was Silverstream, she was a RiverClan she-cat and she was so beautiful due to her silver tabby fur and blue eyes…but anyways my father fell in love with her so a few moons later they had kits named Feathertail and Stormfur. Did I ever meet them? I guess, I've seen Feathertail and Silverstream in my dreams whenever I'm about to give up. No, this was in the old forest. Stormfur went to the mountains to live with his mate…I guess I did met him later in my life but I wished it was sooner. Yes, he named me after a dead lover.

No, I wasn't mad when I found out why he favored me more than my other siblings but the least he could do was tell me about her and my older littermates. Hehehe, you want to know where my tale actually begins?! Well, alright here it goes...


	2. Chapter 2

I was in a second litter-who was the first? The first litter was made up of Bumblestripe, Blossomfall and Briarlight. Yes, Briarlight was the one my mother favored more than me and my older littermates-how did I deal with it? I pushed it aside like any other cat would do but I guess that wasn't enough for me because I still felt hurt by Millie's actions. But she's still my mother no matter what. How can I still love her? She brought me into this world and took care of me as a kit…that's what a mother does Snakekit.

So, anyway I was the only kit in my mother's second litter and when my father saw me he named me Silverkit in honor of his dead lover, Silverstream, but you already knew that! Now, as a kit I would always stick by Riverspots no matter what and as kits we did something that was frowned upon by our clan mates…

* * *

I could feel Riverkit's laughter as he ran after the small ball of moss we were playing with, his blue-green eyes shining with excitement as he knocked it towards me. Running to the moss that was tossed my way I found my left paw landing on a pebble causing me to me to fall to the ground, and a tom's laughter reached my ears. Looking up my so called den mate was meowing with amusement along with his eyes, growling in anger I picked myself and tried to act like I didn't fall to the ground over a stupid pebble that somehow found its way into camp. Foaming with anger at the white with smoky gray patches tom-kit who was still laughing like a she-cat mooning over a tom.

"Riverkit stop it! It's not funny!" I hissed in anger and for a moment he ceased hid laughter making me sign in relief until he started it up again.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Because you're cute when you're mad!" he replied, I could feel my checks heat up and I'm pretty sure if I didn't have any fur my skin would turn into a bright red from his compliment. I really wanted to retort at him but I couldn't think of anything and the names I wanted to call him were only said by the warriors and if I did then my mother would probably make me stay in the nursery until I become an apprentice! Turning away from him I silently regretted asking him if he wanted to play moss ball. Riverkit's voice sometimes made me want to claw his face off but he's my best friend so that wasn't an option…or was it?

No, I would never do that to him no matter how much he angers me.

"Oh yeah? Says the tom who calls his mom 'mommy'!" I told him with mockery in my voice and his laughter stopped and his ears folded back as his tail curled in between his legs.

I closed my blue eyes with victory swelling my chest, Riverkit's orbs locked with his paws as if he was embarrassed by his friends' words and refused to meet her gaze. I suddenly felt a weird feeling in my stomach like I felt bad for mocking him like that, I use to call my mother mommy whenever I was hungry or got hurt and I knew I had no right to mock him like I did but he deserved it for teasing me! Yet I had to say I was sorry or this will get the better of me one day. Inching towards him I wrapped my tail around his form and dipped my head ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry for saying that Riverkit! I use to call Millie mommy to and I still do at times." I said, I felt him shifted his paws as he turned to face me.

"It's alright!" he said with cheeriness, a smile planted across my face as I jumped around with happiness that he forgave me so easily right after I mocked him about calling Whitewing mommy. What I didn't know was that a tom was watching us. Riverkit started talking about how Dogkit and Duskkit tried to sneak out of camp but got caught right after they put on paw out of camp which was funny because Jayfeather caught them when he was coming back from gathering herbs with Skypaw, Skypaw wasn't a medicine cat apprentice he just felt the need to help the need to help Jayfeather when he wasn't do battle training or hunting with his mentor.

Skypaw's mentor was Dustpelt and I think that Brightheart would've made a better mentor for him considering her caring nature towards the younger cats while Dustpelt makes him work to the bone, one time Skypaw came back to camp covered in mud due to Dustpelt saying he couldn't come back until he caught the mouse that escaped from him earlier in the day. Skypaw's parents died when he was younger due to a fox that somehow got into camp, his mother was named Dawnmist while his father was named Darkbreeze. I heard that his parents died protecting their kit who was playing near the edge of the clearing, when they did perished he refused to let the elder's bury them stating that they were still sleeping. Ferncloud, Dustpelt's mate, took him under her wing so maybe that's why Dustpelt's hard on Skypaw.

He wants him to be strong so that if some cat he loves he knows how to deal with it and when there's a battle he'll know how to defend himself.

"Hey maybe we could sneak out of camp!" exclaimed Riverkit who was grinning from ear to ear, I felt uneasiness in the pit of my stomach but sneaking out couldn't be that bad…right?


End file.
